Demon Inside
by lilwolf-chan
Summary: A demon was sealed inside Sakura to save her, years later, he seeks for revenge, they're sent to the past, will Sakura be able to help him? or will he kill her instead?
1. Prologue

Here's the re-uploaded Demon Inside Fic, I'll tell you the whole story

First of all, it wasn't "MY" fault that it got a lemon on the 4th chapter I think, if you remember, I've told you about a partner in the plot? It was him, he posted it without my 'yes' while I was away, and so, that gave me time to rethink what will happen and stuff like that, thanks to the reviewers I've learned something, though I don't think its that great and all but this is my first fic, I've just edited it, re-read it please? And review thank you very much!

Xerk-

* * *

Tomoeda-July 12, 1996-Kinomoto Temple

A boy with messy hair chocolate brown hair and mesmerizing amber eyes is sitting under a cherry blossom tree with a girl with locks of auburn and emerald pools, the boy is wearing a green t-shirt and a baggy black shorts with several pockets on it, while the girl is wearing a baby pink blouse, and a dirty white skirt 2 inches above the knee,

"Hey Sakura" the boy said,

"What is it Syaoran?" Sakura said,

"Lets go into the forest, lets !" Syaoran said with a smile handing his hand towards Sakura, Sakura gladly accepted the hand but when Syaoran was about to pull her but she resisted a little, stopped and said,

"Uncle Keito said that we shouldn't go to the back of the temple, he said that there are demons there!" Sakura said teary eyed,

"Really?" Syaoran asked, his eyes were full of determination and hope, "Please Sakura-chan just this once, tomorrow is my birthday you know …" Syaoran said putting his cute puppy dog eyes,

"Well .. okay but we'll comeback as soon as we sense danger okay?" Sakura said while Syaoran nodded in approval, they went to the forest on the back of the temple and after a long walk they found a small spring which glitters under the sun, Sakura awed at the scene,

"See? I told you nothing bad will happen," Syaoran stated, unknown to them there's someone or something watching them, Sakura sat at the side of the spring as she playfully kicked the water, Syaoran went to the spring and splashed some water onto Sakura and there they played for sometime,

"It's getting late, they might be looking for us by now," Sakura said in a worried tone,

"Okay lets go …" Syaoran said, then a loud growl was heard, they turned around to see something, something they don't know, not an animal and not a human, it's a …

"A DEMON!" Sakura screamed in fright and ran away followed closely by Syaoran,

"RUN SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled as he picked up some stones along their run, he threw it at the demon, it dodge the stones but one stone hit it in its eye, it roared as loud as it could due to the pain, Syaoran threw that stone on the right time, the right force, and the right speed, then they continued running, the demon was far-by angry it roared as electricity came out of its body, it jumped in front of Sakura, raised its hand and launch a punch to Sakura but Syaoran managed to grab her on the right time, they ran again and then a man with a straw hat in a monk's dress appeared,

"Uncle Keito!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards him,

"Find some shelter," he said, unknown to them both went off on separate paths Sakura on the right side on a huge stone and Syaoran on the left tree, Syaoran saw that Sakura's uncle was winning and then he started chanting some spell or a ritual, but what kind of ritual? Syaoran asked to himself, he then remembered one part of the prayer that was being recited and then he looked around to look for Sakura but she was nowhere to be found, he found her coming out in the open on a huge rock, and that was the rock in which Keito was pointing to, it is where the demon will be sealed, Syaoran yelled in his mind, so, Sakura must be in grave danger! Syaoran then took off without notice and ran towards Sakura,

"Youkai …" Syaoran ran as fast as he could to reach Sakura, "Sakura!" Syaoran 's screamed, Keito's eyes are closed that's why he didn't notice that Sakura was on the way,

"Ishi…." Syaoran is near Sakura, he jumped towards Sakura and pushed her aside,

"Missen !" Keito finished, then his eyes flung wide open with shock at what he saw, Syaoran pushed Sakura aside, the demon was sealed inside him, what have he done? how could he commit a mistake, this will forever change Syaoran's life, Syaoran came to Japan because he requested his mother that he wanted to see the temple that was on the news,

Flashback-June 29th-Li residence-Living Room-

Syaoran was scanning the television looking for something to watch when he accidentally placed it on a news, he saw a monk explaining something about a temple, but his eyes were not focused on the man, instead it was focused on the girl on the background, she was playing with her kite, then, Yelan came inside,

"Syaoran what are you watching?" asked his mother,

"Mom, can we go there for my birthday?" Syaoran asked politely,

"Why would you want to go to that temple?" Yelan asked, Syaoran listened again on the television,

"I've heard that you can make wishes here and it'll come true, is that true or just some gossips?" asked the reporter,

"Well, it depends on the person, if he wished and he work hard then it will absolutely come true, but if you did it the other way around, you'll never achieve your wish," the monk finished, Syaoran then pressed the mute button,

"Mom, I want to make a wish there, please, just this once lets go there?" he pleaded, showing his puppy dog eyes,

"Alright, we'll leave tomorrow okay? Pack your things up now, we'll go there tomorrow morning" with that she left and called Wei to arrange all the things necessary to be used for their trip tomorrow,

The next day-Airport-

Syaoran quickly boarded their private plane and then, after sometime, the plane took off, the ride was smooth, after several hours they made it to their destination, they boarded the limo that was waiting for them, the limo drove them to their hotel, in which Wei had arranged yesterday for them to stay, Syaoran couldn't wait, he again pleaded Yelan to go there, and Yelan nodded she sent some bodyguards with him, and then they drove off to the temple,

Tomoeda-Kinomoto Temple-

Syaoran reached his destination and quickly jumped off the limo, he ordered his body guards to stay there, his mother had taught him some Japanese so he need not to worry about how he can communicate with the people on the temple, he ran up past the steps and then he was greeted by the monk he saw on the television,

"Good morning Mister Keito," Syaoran said in Japanese fluently and bowed courteously, the monk bowed in reply,

"What brings you here ?" asked Keito,

"I'm here to make a wish for my birthday," Syaoran replied,

"Oh, so you have seen the news, well, come to the main hall and we'll pray there," Keito stated, Syaoran nodded, and he followed him quietly, he's looking around searching for the girl he saw on the television, they reached the main hall in no time, they entered the main hall and then they removed their foot ware, they kneeled, Syaoran prayed for his intentions and then he wished, he wished that he'd met the girl that will make him happy for the rest of his life, after his prayers, they left the main hall,

"Oh I almost forgot, what is your name?" Keito asked,

"Oh! I'm so sorry for my rudeness, my name is Li Syaoran," he said politely

"My, my how polite, would you like to come inside and have a little chat?" Keito asked,

"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked, Keito nodded and Syaoran followed him to their quarters,

Kinomoto Temple-Living Room-

The two were laughing chatting about something,

"So Syaoran what did you wished or pray for at the temple? You seemed sincere about your wish," Keito stated,

"Well .. its about my life in Hong Kong," he lied, Keito knew that he was lying, he can somehow tell that he was lying,

sound of sliding door opening

"Hi unlce Keito," a girl with auburn locks and emerald pools went inside "Uncle I didn't know you have a visitor," Sakura stated pertaining to Syaoran, Syaoran flushed while looking at her, She's wearing a pink miniskirt and a white sleeveless shirt with some designs on it, she was carrying a backpack which means she just got home from her school, she was wearing a red hat that made her look like a tomboy, but just suits her well, Syaoran was on a daze and didn't notice the girl was walking closer to her, "Hi there" Syaoran snapped out of his daze and moved back a little, "Hoe ..?" She said, the girl walked closer to Syaoran, he flushed as she look at him,

"H-hi" he muttered, she giggled

"Hello, my name's Sakura Kinomoto, what's yours?" She asked,

"He's Syaoran Li," Keito cut in

"Nice to meet you Li," She said,

"Nice to meet you too" Syaoran said flushing,

That's how they first met personally, everyday Syaoran would go there even if he had to walk, just to see her he made sacrifices which he didn't do before, he had been nice to her and so was she, they played, ate, chatted, and shared each other's secret, and 2 days before Syaoran's birthday he did an unbelievable thing,

Flashback of Flashback- (A/N : I know its weird but work with me people work with me here!)

Tomoeda-Tomoeda Park-July 11-

Sakura and Syaoran were eating together at the park, he was wearing a loose shirt with 2 stripes horizontally on his sides, he asked her yesterday if they could go have a picnic on the park, and of course her reply was a yes, at the park, Syaoran was eating a cake and so was Sakura, the cake was so well prepared, it had lots of chocolate sprinkles, half of the cake was chocolate flavored and the other half was strawberry, Syaoran knew that her favorite flavor is strawberry even thought they only knew each other for a very short time, they were like the perfect couple, but Syaoran knew that she only looked up to her as a friend, but he was wrong, she had somehow developed some feelings for him, at that time you could say that he was only capable of being cute and not yet handsome, sexy or whatever, then he said –

"Sakura, I-can I be –" Syaoran was flushing more and more ferociously,

"What Li-kun?" She asked,

"Uhmm- I –I – I – can I be your b-bo-bo" Syaoran stammered,

"Why are you stammering Li-kun?" She asked again being naïve and dense,

"Sakuracanibeyourboyfriend?" Syaoran said with one breath, Sakura processed what Syaoran said and then her face darkened, her bangs hiding her emotions, Syaoran saw a tear sprung down from her cheek, he hated it when girls cry, it made him felt a stupid loser, for he can do nothing about it, he stood up and started to walk away, but a hand stopped him from doing so, Syaoran looked back, and saw a Sakura smiling in tears,

"Of course, Li-kun," She started, "but don't you think its awkward, we've just met a couple of days ago and now you're asking for my approval, and we are still on the age of seven …," Sakura explained,

"Sakura, call me Syaoran, only you and my family members can call me that remember okay?" Syaoran said, that was the happiest moment of his life, he cant compare it to any other thing that had happened to him, he wiped the tears from Sakura's cheek with his thumb, then they continued their picnic,

End of Flashback of Flashback- (A/N: I know it sounds stupid don't worry I'm looking for a new name XD)

The seal passed through him, and he was thrown onto the stone, then he fell unconscious, Sakura ran after him, knowing the danger, she still came to his side, Keito picked him up and rushed to the temple, he laid him on the bed inside Sakura's room, Keito went outside and called his parents and then he left to get some towel and a bucket of water, Sakura kneeled beside him, holding his hand with both her hands, she cried screaming his name (I know that they're still young, but you'll know why they're like this in the future so keep reading okay?),

After sometime-Kinomoto Temple-Sakura's Room-

There were 4 people on the room, one laying unconsciously on the bed, another one was talking to a woman, explaining what had happened, the woman was very frustrated at what news she was hearing, the girl was there puffy eyed crying about what was happening,

"PLEASE! Again! Tell me what happened to my son?" The woman hissed, Sakura stood up and said –

"A demon is inside him," She stated and broke into tears again,

* * *

How was that chaper? Was it better than the prologue on the unedited version of demon inside? Tell me if you're confused and I'll answer them I promise, another Poll

Rate this Prologue-

Is this better than the first prologue or it became worse

5 – it's better

4 – good

3 – same

2 – the first one's much better

1 – this prologue sux stop being a writer! (I again hope that no one will vote 1)


	2. Chapter 1 : Keepers of the Void and the ...

Hear me hear me, there is always a reason for my actions, I've changed the prologue so that my 'friend' won't be able to post that mistake again, alright? Work with me here people,

Answers to reviews :

Shero : That was the prologue, and you're right about something I won't tell though

LipineLightning-IllusionDragon : I changed the prologue cause I think its confusing, so I'll edit everything, sorry if I made you confused my 'friend' here suggested that I should just edit 'everything', and he's got a point, I read the story and its very confusing, that's why I'm editing everything,

And one more thing, I've put dates, the present Sakura and Syaoran are on the present year and that will be 2005, and everything will be on the normal POV since this is my first fic, I don't know how to do someone's POV

Chapter 1 : Keepers of the Void and the Soul

Tomoeda-Kinomoto Residence-6:37A.M-Sakura's Room-

Sakura is sweating, and panting hard, then she sat up and found herself having a nightmare,

"That dream again" Sakura said panting, she wiped off her sweat and stood up, she looked at the mirror and saw that her complexion became pale, she touched her cheeks gently, and she sat once again on her bed, her room was just right, it had cherry blossom wall papers with pinkish background, she had a bed that can be occupied by two people, but she lives alone in her house, her parents had died in a burglary, when she was 9 years old both of her parents and her older brother were killed during that horrible night,

Flashback-Kinomoto Residence-Around 3 A.M-

A burglary was taking place, Sakura was thirsty at that time and went down to get a drink, when she got to the kitchen she heard something crash it sounded like glass being broken, she slowly walked to the living room and took a small peek, she saw two men with masks on, she ran towards her parent's room and woke her parents, Fujitaka carried a bat while Nadeshiko called the police, slowly Fujitaka crept behind the man and he batted him the other man was startled Fujitaka didn't know that the man had a gun, he pointed the gun at Fujitaka and shot him in his chest, Nadeshiko came to Fujitaka's side and also, she was shot dead, then Touya came out, he charged at the man who shot his parent's he picked up the bat Fujitaka was carrying and tried to bat the burglar but he too was shot, Sakura's eyes widened in shock, tears pour down freely, she stood there shocked and tried to stop thinking about what happened she tried to convince herself that it was just a nightmare, she can't find her voice, the burglar aimed his gun towards Sakura and after a few seconds, a gunshot was heard, the burglar fell down dropped dead, another gunshot was heard, the police were here but they were too late, the burglar who was knocked out was carried to the police station and her parents were brought to the hospital immediately, but once they arrived there, they were declared dead on arrival, and now she lives alone, her uncle was not at the temple, he left to another country for some training and he didn't know about the incident, and now she lives alone, she works at a restaurant at night as a dishwasher, she learned to stand up on her own, she didn't have any friends left, yes she was a minor but she can work, though it's illegal, she still worked, she wanted to work as a waiter but the manager said that she might be seen that's why he only agreed for her to be a dishwasher, she works at a fancy restaurant, and that's how her life goes,

End of Flashback-

She stood up and walk to the bathroom, she studies at a regular school at Tomoeda, which was Tomoeda High, she was a scholar so she didn't have to pay anything, at that school she was a nerd, she was tormented and all she was despised for being the nerd of Tomoeda High,

After taking a shower she dressed herself, her school uniform had a white shirt that had the school's emblem on the right side of the chest and a blue mini skirt, and then she wore her glasses they're not thick in fact they're thin, she prepared her breakfast which was toasts, she ate it along her way towards her school,

Tomoeda-Tomoeda High School-7:23 A.M-

As she walk inside the campus, she immediately heard some people talking about her, spreading gossips, it's been like this since she was 9 she fully devoted herself on her studies and no more on extracurricular activities, since there will be no one to give her money for her to use, sometimes she just faints there right on the spot, that's why she cant join any extracurricular activities, there is no one to help her, she didn't know any close relatives except for her uncle Keito who left when she was still 7,

She overheard someone talking,

"Hey Cecilia, do you know that, when the night has fallen she always go to a bar?" a girl with bluish hair spoke,

"Oh my is that true? Then if she goes to a bar, she must be a –" she then looked at the other girl,

"Yes, that's the only explanation!" the other girl said and all the other girls let out a gasp,

Sakura didn't need to hear what they say about her, she didn't know what had she done to others, so why do they spread gossips and stupidity, she entered her first class which was homeroom, and proceed to her seat quietly, she was reading her lessons when a shadow befall upon her,

"Hey Kinomoto," a boy with silver hair that was tied at the back and dark blue eyes came to her, "Wuts up?" he said slyly,

"Go to hell Xing" Sakura hissed,

"Why the cold treatment Kinomoto?" he asked honestly seating at the seat next to hers,

"I said go to hell!" Sakura turned her back on the guy,

"Remember Kinomoto, you're talking to one of the seven wonders of this school" he returned, "And how the hell am I going to go to hell?" he asked mockingly,

"Shut up Xing," a boy with brownish black hair and light brown eyes came into the scene, "Respect the girl"

"Stay out of this Shinwa!" Xing roared, as he grabbed Shinwa's collar,

"What are you gonna do punch me?" Shinwa smirked and said, Shinwa was the last of the seven wonders, the class surround the two some placing some bets and some cheering for both, and others keep provoking them,

"Hell yeah!" he roared as he launch a punch on Shinwa which gradually hit him, Sakura moved back for she didn't want to get detention like this shits,

"Tch! is this all you do? Fight? For what?" Shinwa asked continuously, Xing charged towards Shinwa to launch another attack when the door flung open, it revealed a teacher,

"Stop it you two! Detention for both of you!" The teacher said, and went to his table, he wrote something on a piece of paper, and gave it to both Shinwa and Xing, the two went to their respective seats, Sakura was listening attentively to the teacher when suddenly a crumpled paper hit her head, she looked at where the paper came from, it was from Xing, she glared at him, and continued to listen to the teacher, everything went well except for the third's fan club mobbing Sakura, they spilled juice on her, tripped her when she was having lunch, made fun of her, swear, insulted her and assaulted her, but she didn't mind them, they could mob them whenever they want and as long as they want, she didn't mind, even though everyone spread gossips about her which was true, going to a restaurant at night, but what they didn't know is that she had no family left, she never spoke to anyone,

Time Skip-End of Class-Tomoeda High-

She walked outside the school premises and went her way home, what she didn't know is that someone was following her behind, it's a group, with seven people to be exact, she turned around just to see them smirking like hell was on the loose, she started to run but she was beaten by two guys which stopped her from advancing, they brought her to a nearby alley and they started to pick on her, she was knocked unconscious by a thug when she bit him on his arm, as light faded away form her sight she saw a boy standing on the alleyway, she didn't know who it was because she was knocked unconscious,

"What a bunch of jerks, picking on a girl" he's wearing a baggy brown jeans with several pockets and a white shirt with a huge black character written on the middle of his shirt, he had gloves worn(the ones used for roller blading and skateboarding), he also had a bandana on his forehead which made his silver hair stand out, started to walk towards the thugs, one thug threw a knife, which he caught with his bare hands, "Tch! is that all you can do?" he said and let out a small laugh,

"This kid thinks he's tough eh?" a thug with green dye said, he signaled the others, by now he was surrounded, "Pathetic," he said,

One ticked off thug charged at him, he thrust his knife towards the boy but he evaded it expertly, they continually charged at him, two by two, his chance showed up when a thug charged recklessly towards him, he summersaulted and his feet hit his chin, the thug was thrown back at the wall, as the others stood there shocked, another chance showed up, he knocked out the other five thugs with only one thug left, he drew out his gun and aimed for the boy, the boy didn't even move and inch showing that he's not afraid of a gun, a gunshot was heard, the bullet didn't came close to the boy, its like he had a barrier of some sort around him, then his barrier forced the bullet back to where it came from, it was about to hit the thug when the bullet turned into ashes, another boy appeared behind the thug and knocked him out,

"Don't take all the fun away Xing" the boy with messy brownish black hair said,

"What are you doing here … Shinwa?" he said,

"It's just that I sensed that the mistress is in danger you see, and I'm here to take her home," Shinwa stated calmly,

"Tch, Do what you want, keeper of the void," He replied with frustration in his voice,

"You are the keeper of the Soul are you not?" he stated as he walk towards Sakura,

"What is it to you?" he replied but this time calmly,

"You are one of the seven wonders, you know what it originally means right, we need to keep our real identities hidden for the time being," Shinwa picked up Sakura and carried her on his shoulder, "Come with me, we need to have a little chat,", Xing followed him close behind, when they reached Sakura's house, they left her inside her bed and went out, (how they got in, don't ask me), Shinwa and Xing walked to a nearby café 'Starbucks',

"Do you need me to explain what the seven wonders mean?" Shinwa said, while he and Xing walk towards the counter, "Decaf no milk," Shinwa said,

"Same here", the registrar nodded and prepared their coffee, once its finished they took their coffee and went to the farthest table,

"The Seven Wonders, they are the ones chosen by the Threads of Fate and Valhalla, they will help the mistress fulfill her mission in anyways possible even if it means death, in our school, it only means that we have the most and highest influence and power, you know that did you not?" Shinwa explained while sipping his coffee,

"Yes I know that, but there's only two of us, the other six aren't here yet," Shinwa nodded in reply,

"Yea, there are eight keepers in total, the keeper of the Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Soul, Holy, Void, and the Thunder, would you like me to explain each?" he said smiling a little,

"Wait you said that we are the 'Seven' Wonders, how the hell, there are eight keepers yet we call ourselves the Seven Wonders!" Xing said confused,

"I knew you might ask that, the fire, earth, wind, water, Soul, holy and the void are the Seven Wonders or Seven Keepers, the keeper of the Thunder cannot be called one of the seven wonders for his powers are unnatural, it didn't came when he was born, instead it was given to him, not by accident but by fate, the Threads of Fate are moving, that means, the Darkside is on the move, we must help our mistress fulfill her mission to save humanity, I know it's a little bit corny but we must finish it because all of the prophecies are coming true, we need to act now," he explained slyly,

"Yes I understand but how are we going to explain it to the mistress, she isn't aware of what is happening," he asked

"We'll just have to wait until something happens and then we will explain it to her at the right time," he said finishing his coffee,

Kinomoto Residence-8:29P.M.-Sakura's Room-

She stood awake and gasp, she remembered what had happened to her after class, was she now safe? Who was that boy this afternoon? Thoughts came into her mind rapidly, she looked around to see herself in her room, she then looked at herself and saw that she was still on her school uniform, she sighed in relief, she slowly stood up and went to the bathroom, she went to the sink and open the faucet, she splashed some water on her face, then a sudden pain arose to her head, she winced in the pain she was feeling right now she dropped down on the pinkish tiles, ( I wont explain what her house looks like, imagine her house on the anime,), she quickly went to her room stumbling on some furniture along the way, she dropped down when she reached her room, then everything became a blur,

After 3 days-Yasuo Residence-9:35P.M.-

There are two guys talking on a room with an unconscious girl laid on a bed, the room had a light blue wallpapers it had a dirty white curtains with a green curtain on top, the carpet was baby blue on color, there's a cabinet on the uppermost corner of the room, and a bookshelf on the lower left part near the door, the window is opened so the cool breeze came in cooling the tense situation the two are in,

"So what's your plan now?" asked a boy with messy brownish black hair, he's wearing a loose plain white t-shirt and a brown baggy jeans that matches his hair and his eyes he had a bandage on his right arm, on his head he wore a bandana,

"We should go on a quest, we need to look for the other keepers," the boy with silver hair replied, he's wearing a maroon polo shirt with a dragon on the lower right side, he's wearing jeans that fit him perfectly,

"What about her?"

"We must tell her what had happened this past three days, we must get out of here soon too, the enemy is moving quickly," he said closing his eyes to think,

The girl made a slight movement, she awoke and find herself on someone's bed, she then stood up to find two of her classmates,

"Shinwa? Xing? Where the hell am I!" She hissed at the two,

"Mistress you're in good hands now, you're at my house in my room," he replied calmly,

"Why am I here, tell me you didn't-," Xing cut her off knowing what she means,

"Oh Puhlease! You think we would do that to Y-O-U? YOU?" Xing laughed hysterically,

"Shut up Xing, I'm sorry mistress for his rudeness, that's how he treats girls most likely the nerdy type," Shinwa explained,

"Mistress? What do you mean by that?" Sakura stated questioningly, she stood up and continued barraging them series of questions, "and why am I here? Did you kidnap me?" she growled at them, the two sweat dropped at what is happening in front of them, then they thought to themselves, 'is this really the mistress?'

"Shut up and we'll explain," Xing hissed, Sakura glared at him, and slowly she sat down, trying to control her temper,

"You're the new mistress of this incredible power, the power was bestowed upon you on your birth, this power that was bestowed upon you is very prevailing, it can destroy anything, and when I say anything I really mean anything!" Shinwa said,

"Really? Then If I would want to destroy Tomoeda High can I really do it?" she said sarcastically,

"But I tell you this, if you use that power, your life will be slowly sucked away …" he said as he bowed his head, hiding his emotions entirely,

"What! Why did I ever have this power if I will die in the end?" she asked again standing up glaring at both of them, "you don't have any choice, whether you like it or not, the prophecy will be fulfilled in anyways, its been like that for decades," Shinwa replied as he turned his back,

"WHO THE HELL CHOSE ME ANYWAYS?" she growled as tears form in her eyes, "isn't my life miserable enough in my normal life? My whole family died, I don't have any close relatives left! And now this, when will my life become normal?" she screeched as tears kept constantly flow down her cheeks, "I'd rather die here right now," she stood up and walked towards the door, "I'm going home!" she said, though she didn't know where she is and even if it is already dark she didn't care all she wanted to do now is to go to her bedroom and cry her heart out,

(A/N: You see Sakura is a nerd in her school right? but outside she's not really like that, she just don't want to have any close friends as possible because she knew that only bad things will happen if she had one, like, Li on the prologue, after that incident Li was taken home immediately and she never regained her cheerfulness back, is that enough explanation?)

"Mistress … I am sorry to say that, your house was destroyed," Shinwa replied honestly, Sakura's eyes widened as tears again freely sprung down her cheeks,

"So that means you will stay here at Shinwa's until we know what we will do," Xing replied as nice as he could,

"What? H-how did my h-hou-se got des-t-troyed?" Sakura said between her sobs, that was the only memory left to her by her parents when they died,

"The dark side attacked your house when you fainted three days ago, seem like they want to take you but luckily, Xing and I were there right on time," Shinwa stated as he put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, but Sakura shoved it away and kept crying, "We'll tell you what happened when you fainted,"

Flashback-Kinomoto Residence-9:00 P.M.-

A loud explosion was heard, as a group of men started to walk inside the house, they planted c4 on each rooms, they took the unconscious Sakura and went outside, but before they reached the door, two man stood outside waiting for them to come out,

"My, my, my, how nice of them to barge in without knocking don't you think so Xing?" a boy with messy hair said smiling,

"Just shut the hell up and lets finish our business," Xing said as he rushed towards the enemy and started to chant something,

"Kon Atemi !" Xing finished as spirits formed surrounding him, he then absorbed the spirits onto his hand, and then he launch a punch on the nearest man, he flung back towards the other side, in total there are at least 20 men, "1 down 19 to go," Xing said confidently, the men gave the two no more chance, they quickly drew their guns and started shooting at them,

"Kage Musha!" Shinwa said, the bullets stopped from advancing towards them and it started to break into dust, the two constantly kept fighting until the man who carried Sakura tried to escape, Xing stayed for the fun and Shinwa started to follow the man, unfortunately the man got inside their car and started to gain speed, Shinwa jumped on the roof of the vehicle, 'Kage Musha!', the tires exploded and the car went flying through the streets, the man got off and took out his gun, there was a loud explosion heard as smoke started to rise to the skies, he started to shoot at Shinwa but again Shinwa used his Kage Musha but one bullet passed thru and hit his arm, then Xing came, "Damn you!" He roared and then he punched the man, the man was thrown away towards the traffic light and fell unconscious, then Xing carried Sakura since Shinwa's arm was shot, they bought them to his house since the enemy had already blown up Sakura's house, the days went smoothly, Shinwa sent the principal a letter which explains that Sakura's house caught fire and so she will stay to his house, but there is one thing which Shinwa and Xing didn't know,

End of Flashback-

"So that's what happened?" Sakura asked, Xing and Shinwa nodded in reply, "Then what are we going to do?"

"We were talking about that before you woke up, we've decided to go on a quest to find the other five and another one whom we don't know who it is yet," Shinwa stated

"We shall depart immediately," Xing said,

"Then lets go …" Sakura said with determination brightly seen in emerald pools,

What do you think? was it good, bad or what? is there any errors in my grammar? tell me what you think ill accept flames but dont flame me too much!


	3. Chapter 2 : Syaoran's Rage

Sigh, there's a reason why there's still no S+S don't worry in the future chapters you can see them soon, or will they still be S+S? or not? I wonder ….

This chapter will let you see Syaoran, the new Syaoran,

Chapter 2 : Syaoran's Rage

The three were talking about how will they start and where will they be, until it was 11:48 P.M.,

"Guys can I sleep now? Lets continue tomorrow, please I'm very tired," Sakura said,

"Hmm .. this is interesting, you've been asleep for about 3 days no food eaten and now you still want to sleep," Xing tried making Sakura angry, Sakura didn't care, it's like she's been absorbed by something, she can't hear anything except her mind thinking, she's in her own world now, Shinwa and Xing eyed her while she's walking up the stairs, when she was about to take the final step, she stopped and slowly she's falling down, Shinwa and Xing jumped towards her, a bright pillar of light surrounded her and the two were thrown back against the wall, the light then gotten brighter and brighter, Shinwa and Xing again came to Sakura when they touched her all became white,

&

&

Normal POV(Syaoran)-

Kinomoto Residence Ruins-That same day-Before the light appeared-

A woman and a boy stood before the ruins,

"Our men have failed on assassinating Sakura Kinomoto," the woman said,

"Yes mother," the boy nodded,

"I shall send you to destroy her, you must kill her! Remember what she did to you! She placed a curse on you! Destroy her is that clear?" the woman hissed, again the boy nodded with his response,

"Very well I shall seek this girl who put me in this misery, I shall let her taste what it feels like to experience pain!" the boy swore to his mother, his lifeless amber eyes glowing dimly in the darkness of the night, just then a light caught their attention, it was a pillar of light coming from near the beach,

"Looks like you've found your target … Syaoran," the woman said,

"I shall go there immediately, I shall slash anyone who stands in my way, Yelan-sama," He said, the woman grinned, she took her phone as soon as her son was gone,

"…"

"Yes, our plan will be perfect, the prophecy shall be fulfilled, the seven keepers together with the avatar shall die and destroy this world, everything is going according to plan,"

"…"

"Yes- it shall be done" she then hung up her phone and walked away laughing like a maniac,

Then Syaoran swiftly went towards the pillar of light, jumping roof by roof, when he reached the source, he then went inside the house, breaking the door in half with his sword, he saw two boys jumped towards his target, he too jumped towards Sakura, he prepared to slash her, but before he could even touch her, everything became white,

Normal POV-

The four were sucked into a portal created by the light, everything went to a blur,

Gaea-Outskirts of Faia City-

The four fell down from a portal that opened about 20 feet above ground, Shinwa and Xing stood up and so did Syaoran,

Syaoran is wearing a black coat (think about neo's clothes, the matrix) and had a sword in a sheath on the right side of his belt,

Shinwa and Xing then quickly stood their ground when they saw Syaoran,

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" Xing roared, Shinwa just kept silent,

Syaoran then remove his sword from its sheath,

"All those who oppose me shall die!" The Syaoran lunged toward's Xing, he then quickly summoned his weapon, an elemental sword endowed with the power of the souls, it looks like an ordinary sword, the true form has yet to be summoned,

Their swords clashed each other, Shinwa then joined the fight, he too summoned his swords, he uses dual sword, since he's arm is injured he can't fight well, both was by the property of neutral, which means no element was endowed,

Syaoran is having a hard time for he's fighting two great swordsmen, then Syaoran jumped back and began to chant,

"EVERYONE WHO OPPOSES ME SHALL DIE!" Syaoran roared totally losing his control, "DIE!" as he roared, lightning struck the two keepers, they fell down, Sakura then awoke when she heard lightning very close to her,

Sakura's POV-

I was having a dream I don't know if it's good or bad, a nightmare or a pleasant dream,

I'm in the middle of seven people, then I recognized two familiar faces, it's Shinwa and Xing, then out of nowhere, a demon came and slashed them all, the demon's eyes were amber, it looks so familiar, I know I've seen them before, just then my thoughts were snapped when someone spoke,

_The demon wolf awakens in the darkness,_

_The avatar shall be called, thus fate shall be told, and hence end shall befall the world,_

_The seven keepers shall fight, thus the theatre of war shall take their verve,_

_With their last might they give their strength to release the power of the demon within,_

_With a cold heart the demon roars, with the avatar near the demon sleeps,_

_With an angelic demon, fate shall bow, and together angel and demon shall seek destiny,_

'This is the prophecy, you cannot run away from it, Fate shall follow you everywhere you go, you cannot run away from your destiny dear avatar,' someone spoke, I looked around feeling scared,

"Where are you? Who are you? Where am I? Who's this avatar?" I screamed,

'You shall find out soon, avatar, goddess of punishment, you shall now awake, an old acquaintance of yours is here,' then I heard a loud noise, sounds like a thunder clap, how come its so near? Am I on the clouds? I slowly opened my eyes, I was shocked at what I saw,

Normal POV-

"SHINWA! XING," Sakura screamed then she ran towards them, they were severely burned, then a shadow overtook Sakura, when she looked up, she saw two piercing lifeless amber eyes, he had chestnut brown hair,

_An old acquaintance of yours is here,_ - it rung in her mind constantly, then tears stung her eyes,

"Sy-Syaoran! Help me! My friends got struck by lightning!" she thought about her friends so much that she don't have time to wonder how did Syaoran get there,

Syaoran just smirked and raised his sword, Sakura's eyes widened in horror, is Syaoran going to kill her? She then ran away, Syaoran missed her, he ran after her, he then used his power to raise Sakura above ground, she's being choked to death, then he prepared to slash her, tears sprung from Sakura's eyes,

"Syao-kun, don't you remember me?" she said between her gasps for air, Syaoran didn't respond, "I understand, you must've hate me for that incident, I'm sorry," Sakura slowly closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come to her, but to no avail, she felt none, she slowly opened her eyes to see a sword thrust into Syaoran, then he fainted, and Sakura fell down, she saw a man with messy ebony hair and mesmerizing brownish red eyes, he then removed his sword from Syaoran and placed it back to it's sheath,

"Are you alright?" he asked her, he is wearing a brown sleeveless shirt and a dirty white baggy pants, his sheath on the right side of his pants,

"NO! Syaoran are you okay!" The boy was confused, she was about to be killed by this guy and yet she is helping him, "Help him quick! Bring him to the doctor!" the boy quickly brought him to a nearby clinic (is there any at that time … or is it called by another name),

"Lady you are weird, are you two spies?" the raven haired boy asked her eyeing her from top to bottom, she was startled, at the way he was looking at her,

"What do you think you're doing! You pervert!" she then delivered a slap, towards the boy but he stopped her hands from nearing his face, his eyes then became deadly,

"Don't even try, I'll surrender you guys to the palace once he's done!" The boy hissed, Sakura was shocked, she want to runaway but she's waiting for Syaoran to wake up, she wanter to ask him many questions, why did he tried to kill her, why is he like that to her, don't he know her anymore? Or maybe he's not Syaoran, maybe he's just a look-alike of him, he can't possibly come here right? Sakura's thoughts clouded her mind, she didn't notice that the raven haired boy is calling her,

The boy then told the doctor not to let the two out, that he'll just call the palace guards so that the two can be taken into custody, the doctor just nodded, and then he left, Sakura still is on her own little world, thinking possible reasons why he tried to kill her, then she fainted, the doctor came in from the other room and saw her, he quickly came and checked up on her, (I wont define the doctor cause he'll die anyways, I'm so evil)

"Must be stress," the doctor said, he then picked her up and brought her to the same room as Syaoran, he didn't know that the boy was after her life, when he reached the door, he saw the Syaoran, then he stabbed him through his chest, he instantly fell down and so did Sakura, she woke up due to the fall, when she opened her eyes she saw Syaoran picking up his sword, Syaoran then opened his mouth, Sakura waited for words to come out, that he was sorry, that he wasn't himself, but to no avail, harsh words came out,

"You made my life miserable Sakura Kinomoto, I Syaoran Li will kill you for doing so!" her eyes widened, at his statement, he's right, she was the reason why that demon was inside of him, and so she decided to accept her fate, she kneeled in front of him, as she lowered her head, Syaoran prepared to cut her head off, he held his sword tightly and then raised his sword, when the sword was about to meet Sakura's neck, five swords meet the dark blade Syaoran was holding,

"You again!" Syaoran's eyes widened when he saw the two men from before, the man who stabbed him, and another man he knew nothing of,

End-

Who could be that new guy? Is that really Syaoran or someone? What do you think happened to him?

I know this is shorter than the last one but, I need to post this now or I can never post this chapter sooner, Please Read and Review guys! That's all I ask for thanks! I shall update soon as I get my motive, singing out

Xerk


	4. Chapter 3 : The Fire's Answer

Thank you all so much for all those reviews, those made me keep going, but for a sec I nearly wanted to stop writing,

Please again read and review!

Chapter 3 : The Fire's Answer

5 swords meet the dark blade Syaoran was holding, one sword's from Xing, two from Shinwa, one from the raven-haired boy, and the other one with is from a new guy,

The fifth blade was from, a man with a long blonde hair and he had fair complexion in his skin, his navy blue eyes brought peace to those who stare at it, the man was wearing a brown sleeveless shirt and a dirty white baggy pants, the only difference is, the shirt had a v-neck collar,

"My, my, my, you sure got hatred towards girls," the blonde haired man said, the four then moved Syaoran's blade away from Sakura, Xing grabbed Sakura and placed her in their back, since the place was too narrow, Syaoran ran outside and there he waited for the four to come out, once they did, the people ran away sensing that there's a fight going on, some shouted and some called for the royal guards,

"Why do you interfere with my business!" Syaoran yelled, "You all shall die!" he screamed as black lightning surrounded him, the ground he was stepping on started to break, the raven-haired boy and the blonde haired man stood side-by-side, it looks like they know each other, they began chanting some words as Xing and Shinwa started to charge towards Syaoran, Xing and Shinwa jumped up and they too, started to chant, they know that once they got hit by that dark lightning bolt, it could mean the end of them,

"DIE!" shouted Syaoran, as bolts of lightning came down from the sky, everyone dodged the bolts, Syaoran then took the chance and charged towards Shinwa, he delivered a log-splitter slash towards him but he managed to block it, Xing then took the chance and attacked Syaoran, he managed to slash him on his arm, Syaoran's speed decreased due to his injuries, when the raven haired and the blonde finished chanting their spells they shouted …,

"_GOUKA! (HELL FIRE!)_ " both shouted in unison, as flames started to surround Syaoran wherever he goes, the intense heat was suffocating him, he started to lose his balance and in time, he fell on his knees,

"Surrender peacefully," the raven-haired boy said,

"I'd rather die on my knees than to die on my feet!" was Syaoran's reply, when he was about to slash him Sakura placed herself on top of Syaoran, everyone was shocked at what she did, he tried to kill her twice and yet she still protects him,

"What are you doing?" the raven haired hissed, "He's trying to kill you don't you get it?"

"Sakura stop this nonsense!" Xing followed,

"Sakura …" Shinwa whispered,

"Don't kill him! He's injured! He needs to be treated don't you see!" Sakura hissed back at them,

"Unfortunately, he killed the one and only doctor in this town, that's what he deserves for killing innocent people!" the raven haired boy said,

"That's enough Shinsei, we shall not meddle in other's affair," the blonde haired man said,

"But Shiro!" Shiro then gave Shinsei a glare and then he instantly shut up, "Have it your way brother, don't blame me if she dies," Shinsei said as he sheeted his sword,

"Be careful, he's not an ordinary human," Shiro whispered at Shinwa and Xing, the two then stared at Shiro as he and Shinsei made their way away from the site,

"Let's get out of here!" Xing said,

"What about Syaoran?" Sakura asked while tears sprung down her cheeks, of course Shinwa can't take a look at a girl crying and so he carried Syaoran on his back and they left leaving the dark blade Syaoran was using, the guards were after them, they confiscated the blade Syaoran used and brought it to the palace, while Xing and the others make a run for it, they went inside the forest thinking that they'll lose the guards who were following them, in time, the guards lost the four and gave up searching mumbling something about, them being eaten by the forest guardian,

The four rested near a waterfall, Shinwa started to treat the wounds of their enemy while Xing go and hunt down food, Sakura just kept saying his name and she's sorry that he had to go through the suffering he had, when Shinwa had finished treating Syaoran's wounds Xing came back with some fish and some branches and logs, Sakura just held Syaoran's hands, Xing shoved her off and started to tie Syaoran,

"What are you doing!" Sakura hissed, "He's injured! Don't do that!" Sakura said as she tried to push Xing away, but to no avail he's too strong for her to move, when he finished tying Syaoran he gave Sakura a warning,

"Don't even try of letting him escape," with that he left and prepared their dinner since it's already getting dark,

"Syao-kun …." Sakura whispered as she continued to cry her heart out on Syaoran's side, "I'm so sorry … I – I never wanted it to be that way," she managed to say between her sobs, Syaoran then started to wake up,

"Wh-where am I?" Syaoran said as he winced, "Sakura? Is that you?"

"Li-kun," Sakura said as she hugged him, "I'm sorry for what happened to you, I'm very very sorry, if only I know some way to remove it," She said as tears started to flow down freely,

"Ouch! What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked dumbly,

Shinwa and Xing noticed that Syaoran already was awake, as they finished making fire, and they walked towards him,

"Why did you threatened to kill Sakura?" Xing asked him and at the same time, he eyed him cautiously,

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked, "I would never hurt Sakura!" he looked at Sakura and asked her, "What are they talking about Sakura-chan?",

"Don't play dumb on me! I know you're just faking that you don't know anything at all and when our guards are down you'll strike us at our back! You ! you!"

"Enough Xing, we shall take action if he ever do that," Shinwa cut in,

"What the heck are they talking about Sakura?" Syaoran said, "And why am I tied? And how did I get this injuries, and where am I?" Syaoran asked continuously,

"That was what I'm going to ask you," Sakura said, "Do you want revenge for what happened when we were young?" Sakura asked while wiping the tears off her eyes, "Cause, if that's so, then I'll do what you want, if you want to kill me then," Sakura then brought out a knife (A/N: dunno where it came from and don't ask me, maybe one of her secrets, lol), Shinwa, Xing and Syaoran's eyes widened, they all thought that Sakura is going to kill Syaoran for what he did, but she proved them wrong, she cut the rope and gave Syaoran the knife, as she hugged him, (A/N : Sakura sure is so unpredictable), "Kill me now, I'd be happy to die for you," she started to cry again, Shinwa and Xing just stood there and readied for anything that would come their way,

Syaoran's POV

"Kill me now, I'd be happy to die for you," She said to me as she broke into tears again,

'This is perfect! She's giving herself into me! I could kill her right here right now! Then it will all be over! I shall have my revenge and then go on with my life!' I thought as I looked around, I saw my enemies stood their ground and readied, their hands on their swords, 'maybe I'll have to do this another time, I should first gain their trust and then I'll strike them back! That's it I'll just tell them that the dark blade I used was the reason for it! That's right a perfect plan' I smirked a little but hid it quickly,

"Sakura, you know I can't do that to you," I said softly, "It's the dark blade's fault! That blade is pure of evil, once you've touch it will control your mind!" I said looking at her eyes intently, 'seems my plan is working'

"Really?" Sakura asked me,

"Yea … it was a gift I received for my 7th birthday, that's right I remember now! Mother gave it to me!" I said all were true except for the fact that I already have consumed the power of the blade,

"Is that so …" Sakura said as she wiped the tears,

'She's so naïve, I can do this easily, once my wounds healed I'll kill them one by one!'

"You can never fool us, we're not like her," the man known as Xing said as the two went to the campfire,

"You believe me right Sakura-chan?" I asked her, leaning closer,

"I-I …" she was lost at her words, Syaoran crushed his lips onto hers,

'This will be so easy!'

Normal POV

Sakura had fallen asleep on Syaoran's lap and Syaoran leaned his back on a tree near him,

"What now?" Xing asked Shinwa,

"I don't know … maybe he's telling the truth, you saw his blade didn't you? It was pure black, I believe there's no such metal that is as black as his, not only its physical appearance, you sensed it didn't you? That dark aura coming from that sword, let's give him a chance, but if he do something wrong then we'll have to act accordingly," Shinwa said as he checked the fish they were cooking,

"I suppose, but still don't let your guard down, I can sense some evil coming from him, and his eyes, they still are pure of hatred, I don't know why Sakura is so naïve! I can't believe she's the chosen one!" Xing roared but in a low tone, so that only they can hear it,

They woke up Sakura and Syaoran for their dinner since they had not eaten yet, and considering Sakura, she hadn't eaten for about four days by now, after they ate, they all slept, not knowing pair of eyes are watching them as they sleep,

The next morning,

Shinwa woke up early, he went to the waterfall and started to wash up his face and gargle water in his mouth, he was rinsing his face when he heard footsteps behind him, he turned back and saw Syaoran, Syaoran gave Shinwa a smile, and Shinwa gave him a weak smile, it was silent all you could hear was the gushing of the waterfall near them, Syaoran then broke the silence,

"So you still don't trust me?" He asked,

"I don't know, I don't judge people without completely knowing them," Shinwa said, "Fully" he added,

"I see, so what does it take for me to gain your trust," Syaoran asked, but he made a bad move at his statement,

"You'll never know when or how or what is needed for someone to give you his trust, I'll tell you one thing I know, and I completely made this up, 'beLIEve is never complete without LIE (A/N : the story 'Believe comes with LIE' is mine too I made another account for some reasons, if you don't believe me then don't but I'll always tell the truth, and its true that I made that quote up,), and don't ever mess with my trust you won't like it when I'm angry," Shinwa sent a death glare towards Syaoran who hid his emotions,

'This will be harder than I thought!' Syaoran thought to himself,

Shinwa was about to wake the two up when he and Syaoran heard a noise, it was a loud footstep, it was getting louder and louder, and then it came to a halt, Sakura and Xing woke up, Shinwa woke them up, Syaoran scanned their surroundings,

"This place sure is freaky" Sakura said,

"Hush!" Xing, Shinwa and Syaoran said in unison, they listened for awhile, and then they concluded that it was gone, when their guards were down a giant troll jumped out and landed on the waterfall,

"What's this thing!" Syaoran said, 'I only wanted to kill these people! I don't want to get into their mess!' he thought to himself,

The troll then began smashing them with it's club spiked with what somehow looked like are teeth,

The three began chanting, for Syaoran, he lost his sword, for the other two they knew that their attack would be worthless,

Sakura just hid at the back, when someone touched her, she screamed and tried to run away, when she looked at who it is, it was the two from before,

"Seems like fate always brought us together eh?" Shiro said while smiling,

sigh "Why ever do we have to go here?" Shinsei said,

"Help them please!" Sakura told them,

"Alright miss," Shiro said as she kissed Sakura's hand, Sakura blushed a little,

"This isn't the right time to do that!" Shinsei said then pulled his brother's ear, "What shall we do?" Shinsei asked gaining his stance,

"Since this is a troll …." Shiro said, he put his finger on his chin which made him look like he was thinking,

The three who was evading the troll's continuous attacks noticed them and they even managed to wave at them,

Sakura sweat dropped, "Hey guys! Your lives in danger you know! This ain't the time for that!" Sakura retorted,

"Yeah right and you let him kiss your hand!" Syaoran said making his tone look like he's angry,

The three constantly dodged the attacks the troll gave them, they cant chant since they were being attacked, they can't concentrate well, while the other two started to pose together and chanted,

"Fire and lightning attribute! That's what can defeat it!" Shiro yelled at the three,

"Lightning is my specialty! Shinwa! Xing! Cover us!" Syaoran yelled as he went back towards the two,

Shiro and Shinsei are dumbfounded when they saw him coming to them, Sakura saw them tensing up and said to them,

"Don't worry he's on our side," She said cheerfully (A/N : Gosh! Can you even stay cheerful at this time?)

"Really now .." Shiro said, Syaoran reached up to them and stood his pace, "We shall combine our attack and make one massive blow at it, are you up to it?" Shiro asked,

"Hell yeah!" Syaoran yelled,

"Use your power and we shall do the rest," Shinsei told him, as they touched Syaoran's shoulders and closed their eyes, (A/N : Think of what Naruto is doing when using his technique)

"Lightning …" Syaoran started,

"Hell …" Shinsei and Shiro said at the same time,

Shinsei and Shiro's power passed through Syaoran and then he finished his chanting,

"_Raiden Gouka! (Lightning Hell Fire!)_" Syaoran yelled, he didn't know how the hell did he know how he knew that technique, it just came out naturally,

Thunder bolts started to make it's way thru the troll, little by little the lightning came down, it was red, the lightning was colored red, as the lightning hit the troll, it burned as the lightning struck anywhere, either it be ground or anything at all, it just burns after it collides, the troll was burned to the ground, since there was a waterfall, the fire was easily put out,

The six sat down and started coping up at what had just happened,

"Okay, since you're here, would you mind if we ask where are we?" Xing started,

"You are at the outskirts of Gaia, and the town where we met each other is a town called Faia which means Fire, that is where the fire keepers live," Shiro stated,

"Really? Then we are at out luck! We need them! You see, this here," Xing said pointing at Sakura, "Is the mistress, and we came from another place, we didn't know how the heck did we got here, but all we know is that a pillar of light came out from Sakura and brought us here," Xing finished,

"Is that so …" Shiro said, "Then nice too meet you, avatar" he said, looking towards Sakura,

"So … that means?" Syaoran started,

"Yes," Shinsei said,

"But which one?" Shinwa asked,

"Both," Shiro said making him giggle a bit, the four sat there puzzled,

"You see, we are twins, Shiro here is older than me by 4 minutes, and our powers won't work at all if we are not together, we must be close together for our powers to work," Shinsei told them,

"So that's why you two stand together whenever you're fighting .." Sakura said, "And why did you call me an avatar? And what is an avatar?" Sakura asked looking puzzled as ever,

"An avatar is a reincarnation of a god, and you are the reincarnation of the goddess of blossoms or rather, the goddess of punishment," Shiro said,

"Me? A g-g-goddess!" Sakura gasped at what she heard, the other three sweat dropped and fell –anime style-

"We've explained it to her right Shinwa?" Xing whispered to Shinwa,

"Well … I think so, I don't really know my memory is pretty bad and all," Shinwa said,

"So … will you go with us?" Shinwa asked the two, they all awaited the answer and when it came out, the answer was a ….

"No," the two said in unison,

Why did the Keepers of the Fire refused to join them? Will the two ever join their group? And will Syaoran kill Sakura with all the hassle around?

How did you like this chapter? I hope this is long enough for you, it's 3 A.M. here I can barely stay awake, I need some sleep, anyways please read and review!


	5. Chapter 4 : Extraction and Possession!

Here's Chapter four for this fic, thanks for the reviews I hope you'll like it, you can flame me as much as you want but please if you're up to it, be gentle with the flames okay? I promise to do my best in the next chapters,

* * *

Read and review people,

VampireJazzy : Well, you see Syaoran was manipulated by his mother to kill Sakura and then 'evil' came into him and possessed him, that's why he is trying to kill Sakura, read this chapter to know more about the 'evil' and the next chapter to know more about why Syaoran wanted to kill Sakura,

* * *

Chapter 4 : Extraction and Another Possession!

* * *

"No," The two said in unison,

Xing then said, "Could you hold on a sec?" then Xing started cleaning his ears, after awhile, "Could you repeat your answers please?" Xing said,

"No," The two said again,

"Damn, my hearing's not well," Everyone sweat dropped, "Did I hear a no?" Xing asked,

"Yep, a no it is," Syaoran said, 'This is great without this two I can kill Sakura!' Syaoran then grinned evilly,

"Can I ask why is it that you gave us a no?" Shinwa asked politely,

"Well … if you can pay us, we might just," Shiro started,

"We might just join you," Shinsei grinned, "You see we're mercenaries,"

"Look here you guys, we were transported here not knowing where we are, heck we don't even know what your money is!" Xing roared to the two,

"Well, you could find a job, and gain money, right?" Shinsei told them knowingly,

"In your dreams buster!" Sakura hissed to them,

"Or you could always give us something," Shinsei gave Sakura a look, Sakura stepped back a little,

"Dream on!" Syaoran roared, 'Wh-what did I just said? Why am I being like this? I'm here to kill Sakura not to protect her! Control yourself Syaoran you can do this!' he thought to himself,

Sakura and the others was shocked, they didn't expect him to do that, for, after all he's here to kill Sakura right?

"Oh, I see, the bad guy has joined you eh?" Shiro said while eyeing Syaoran from head to toe,

"What are you looking at?" Syaoran hissed at Shiro,

"You seemed different from the first time I saw you," Shiro said, "Do you mind if we have a little talk?" Shiro asked Syaoran,

"Sure … I guess …" Shiro and Syaoran then walked far from them, Shinwa and Xing eyed their actions,

Syaoran and Shiro-

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Syaoran asked him trying his best not to be harsh in his words,

"Like I said before, you seemed a little different," Shiro told him, "Your eyes, they're not full of hatred like before," Shiro exclaimed,

"Shut up, im no different from before!" Syaoran roared, "How can you say such a thing? You don't even know me yet!"

"Really now, your actions before, it seems a little odd," Shiro smirked,

Flashback-

"Or you could always give us something," Shinsei gave Sakura a look, Sakura stepped back a little,

"Dream on!" Syaoran roared,

End of Flashback-

"Why you!-" Syaoran then gritted his teeth,

"Come with me to the village I'll show you something," Shiro said trying to keep his grin inside,

"Where to? And what for!" Syaoran asked being cautious,

"If you come with me, I might consider joining your little group, she needs me right?" Shiro said pointing at Sakura, Sakura waved at him and he waved back, Syaoran hid his anger inside, though he wanted to kill Sakura, he must wait until he know how to go back to his world or else he'll be stuck here forever!

"Alright, we'll leave now," Syaoran said walking back towards Sakura,

'You want to kill her yet your heart hesitates, I know that the dark blade you are using is the cause for all of this, but yet, you still manage to overcome the darkness it gives you, you are one strong guy, once we've gotten to the temple, that darkness inside of you will have a light to guide you out,' Shiro thought,

Shiro led the others to a temple,

"This is it!" Shiro exclaimed then Shinsei ran on his side and whispered,

"What's your plan? Would you mind sharing?"

"We shall ask the monks to remove the darkness from him," he said pointing at Syaoran, "He's a threat to us all, who know what might he do next time that evil awakens?" Shiro told his brother,

"You're right, how long will the extraction process take?" Shinsei asked,

"Depends on how strong the 'evil' is," Shiro said, then he walked towards the four who are waiting, "Syaoran come with me, and the others please stay here," He told everyone as he, Syaoran and Shinsei walked towards another room,

When Syaoran entered the room, he saw monks many of them about 25-30,

"What's the meaning of th-!" He was cut short when a fist crushed onto his abdomen, "W-wh-y y-you!" Syaoran managed to say before fainting due to the lost of air,

After 2 hours

"What's taking them so long …?" Sakura said while walking around back and forth,

"Stop doing that you're making us dizzy!" Shinwa roared at her,

"So what? You don't know how to worry, I'm not surprised why you're acting like that!" Sakura hissed back at him, those words are enough to make his world stop, his emotions were then covered by his bangs then be walked out, "Where are you going?" Sakura asked him,

"Out, I need fresh air," Shinwa said trying to hold off his anger,

"What's gotten into him?" Sakura asked,

"Sakura you shouldn't judge a person anyhow," Xing lectured her, "You don't know a thing or two about his past and yet you told him the words which was not supposed to be heard," Xing continued,

"Why? It's not like he's got no family like me!" Sakura hissed back letting them know that she's not going to lose in their fight,

"At least you grew up somehow with parents! Unlike him he had none when he was born!" Xing roared back at her, Sakrua gasped at what she heard,

"Then how was he able to grow up?" Sakura screeched,

"He was with us the whole time, we kept him and my family raised him like he was our own, and now, your true colors are shining! You were not the person whom we thought you were Sakura! You hid your face from us the whole time! We all thought you were so innocent and loving and heck! Now we all see your true color, so all of those you did at school were all just props! You fooled us all Sakura, I must say I'm impressed," Xing roared again and then headed for Shinwa,

"As if you knew a thing about me!" Sakura screeched at Xing hoping he heard it,

Where Syaoran is –

The 'evil' that was inside Syaoran is being extracted by the monks, they put a sound proof barrier that stops any sound from leaving that place,

The monks were chanting hard knowing that the 'evil' inside of him is very strong,

Shiro and Shinsei were they're watching them do their work, after for about three hours since they started, one by one the monks started to fall, Shinsei walked towards one,

"Are you okay? Tell me what's happening? Hey! Wake up!" Shinsei shook the monk awake,

"T-th- …. I-ts st-tr-o …. Ugh" the monk managed to say before he fainted,

"What? What are you trying to say?" Shinsei roared at the monk,

"Shinsei look!" Shiro yelled at him, all the monks are going down one by one,

"What's this?" Shinsei roared, at that time Syaoran floated in midair, he screamed as pain from allover his body,

"AAAAARRRRRRGHH!" Syaoran screamed out in pain, as black energy came out of him,

The barrier the monk put was destroyed, the others heard the scream and went into the room, their eyes widened when they saw Syaoran floating in midair as black form of energy came out of him,

"STOP IT! SEAL IT SAKURA BEFORE IT RAVAGES ANOTHER BEING!" Shiro roared,

"I – I don't know how! Where's Shinwa when you need him?" Sakura said out loud,

Shinwa and Xing-

Shinwa closed any communication Xing was trying to reach him, he closed his mind away from everything all he can see was darkness, the darkness that had gotten into him,

"Shinwa you very well know that if you continue, darkness may posses you!" Xing yelled at him trying to make contact, he then heard screams and yells coming from inside the temple, but he ignored it thinking about his friend,

"I'm sorry," was all Xing heard then a black light covered Shinwa and took him away,

"Wh-what is this?" Xing roared as he jumped towards Shinwa, "This is !" he managed to say, the others cam into the scene immediately,

"Sakura seal it immediately before Shinwa absorbs it!" Shiro screamed vaguely,

"I don't know what to do!" Sakura told Shiro,

"Are you really the avatar?" Shiro roared at her, "Your friend is in danger! And yet you don't do a thing? He protected you before right! Now it's your turn to help him!" Shiro roared again, Shinsei, Xing, tried to break the barrier the dark aura was giving off,

"I – I really don't know what to do!" Sakura yelled, Shinwa then disappeared into the thin air,

"No …" Xing said in a low tone, "Why you! Why did you let him fade!" Xing roared at Sakura, "You are the avatar yet you didn't do anything to help him!" Xing continued sending her blasts of 'destructive' words,

"He saved you yet you did nothing to him!" Xing continued, Sakura's eyes flooded with tears, "You are the reason why he closed his powers! You! How dare you say things to him that you do not know off!" He punched the ground which made it crack,

"Xing come down!" Shiro told him, "We are the one's to be blamed not her, we forced the evil inside of Syaoran to leave it's place we didn't know it was that great, I'm sorry," Shiro continued,

"It's our fault Xing, we're sorry Xing, we'll go with you in search for him," Shinsei told Xing trying to calm him down, "We never should have done that,"

Sakura was still in tears, she ran inside and went to Syaoran, he checked if he was okay, Xing was enraged by this,

"Shinwa was absorbed by that thing and yet all she worries about is him!" Xing roared (a lot of roaring isn't it?)

After that happened Sakura and Xing never talked again, Sakura tried to say sorry to Xing but she was scared that something might came out of his mouth, she admitted that she was the one who's supposed to be blamed, if only she kept her mouth then Shinwa would never had absorbed that thing,

Shiro explained that 'evils' are dark aura's which possesses those with dark desires, that made Sakura think, Did Syaoran really wanted to kill her? Syaoran was still asleep, tired from all the hassle tat had happened, His fight with the first two keepers, the fight with the fire keepers, the fight with the troll, and now, the extracting of the 'evil',

After two days Syaoran awoke, and there Sakura asked him sincerely,

"Did you really want to kill me?"

End-

* * *

Will they still find Shinwa? Will Syaoran be normal now that the evil aura was extracted from him? Will Syaoran answer Sakura's question? If yes what would it be? His own free will or another? Stay tuned!

There it's all finished, please again read and review, give me some ideas and some suggestions to make this fic better,

Xerk-


End file.
